Johann Trinity
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Johann is the leader and the eldest brother among the Trinity Siblings. Like his siblings, he was genetically engineered using Ribbons Almark's genetic material. Johann is the pilot of GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. Personality & Character Johann maintains a collected, cool, secretive, and well mannered personality. Oldest of the three siblings, Johann pilots the Gundam Throne Eins. Undertaking the mission to eradicate the world's strife, he began armed interventions alongside Michael and Nena. He is a calm person who faithfully handles his given missions while he commands his problematic brother and sister. His rational and cool-headed demeanor provides a subtle contrast to his fiery and stubborn younger siblings. Also unlike his younger siblings, Johann does not enjoy killing in and of itself, so he avoids taking lives not involved in their missions. An excellent marksman, he handles the firing of the GN Mega Launcher equipped on the Gundam Throne Eins. During his fight against Ali in Michael's Throne Zwei, he displays a sense of pride in being a Gundam Meister. Skills & Capabilities Johann's abilities aren't completely understood. Although he was created from Ribbons Almark's genetic material, he did not demonstrate any Innovade abilities. He was given the abilities to pilot a Gundam and apparently his skills lies with long range MS combat; he's also skilled in basic firearms. History Debut In the year A.D. 2307, during the CB's world armed intervention. Team Trinity remained inactive until their mission at the Taklamakan desert. At the near defeat of Celestial Being, the Thrones provided assistance and freed the Meisters from the world armies. After saving them, they left coordinates for a meeting and headed to meet Fereshte. Battle for GN Drive Shortly after their intervention at the Taklamakan Desert, the Trinitys headed to space to intercept Fereshte. They went there in attempts to acquire an original GN Drive. Being validated by Veda, Fereshte initially agreed to hand over the GN Drive to Team Trinity; the situation felt too suspicious to Fereshte Meister Fon Spaak. 0 Gundam's GN Drive at the time was attached to GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, piloted by Fon. Fon retaliated and fought against the Trinitys. To swiftly acquire the GN Drive, Johann had Veda detonate Fon's explosive necklace. While the move critically injured Fon, Hanayo ejected and escaped with Plutone's core fighter. With the GN Drive lost, the Trinitys returned to their mothership to meet up with the Ptolemy crew. Celestial Being's Internal Conflict Escaping UN Forces During an attack at a HRL base, Johann and the rest of the Trinitys presumed another victory until the appearance of HRL's GN-X Squadron. The HRL MS squad is the first squadron to have GN T Drives. The GN-X's gave the Thrones difficulty in battle and forced them to retreat. Since then, the Trinitys were on the defensive and eventually on the run. Their African base was discovered by the GN-X Squadron and they were forced to flee. Death While being cornered by the UN Forces, Ali came to the Trinity's hiding spot in pretense of not being an enemy. However, while talking about Laguna Harvey, Ali suddenly shot Michael in the chest, with Johann and Nena looking on shocked. Johann ordered Nena back into her Throne Drei while he tried to retaliate, but Ali was too fast and quickly overtook the Meister, dislocating his shoulder. Johann later gets back into the Throne Eins, telling Nena to escape while he deals with Ali before suddenly being attacked by Ali in the Throne Zwei. Shocked that he was able to bypass Zwei's biometric scans, he began trying to shoot down Ali, but he was too fast for Ein's weapons. Ali was soon able to overtake Johann, shooting at the Eins's rear while Johann was helpless. His final thoughts on how they were created to be Meisters, Eins explodes in a spectacular explosion over the island, scattering it's wreckage across the shoreline. Relationships Celestial Being ;Ptolemy Group :;Setsuna F. Seiei ::Johann knows Setsuna's real name is Soran Ibrahim and his history before becoming a Gundam Meister by looking through VEDA's files, including his involvement in the deaths of Neil Dylandy's parents and sister. :;Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) ;Team Trinity :;Michael Trinity ::Michael's the middle child of the Trinity's and prone to violence and often Johann has to be the voice of reason or restraint. No matter how wild Michael will go, he'll respond to Johann's commands. Michael was first to die at the hands of Ali al-Saachez, following himself. So Nena said "Michael! No!" in (English Dubbed) and Johann cursed and fought Ali al-Saachez who killed Michael Trinity. :;Nena Trinity ::Nena is Johann's little sister and youngest of the Trinity's. Just like Michael, she doesn't know self restraint too well; she'll listen to Johann's commands. When Michael got shot by Ali al-Saachez, she said "Michael! No!" (in English Dubbed). Johann had Nena avoid combat with Ali al-Saachez and died for it. Johann's actions had enough time to pass for Setsuna to appear to save her, the only Trinity left. ;Agents/Observers :;Wang Liu Mei ::While on the run from the UN Forces, Johann was requesting help from Wang Liu Mei, but she said she couldn't give them help at the time. This was soon followed by Ali al-Saachez, who killed both Michael and then Johann. :;Laguna Harvey ::Laguna Harvey is a observer and traitor to Celestial Being has he created his own faction of Gundams with the Gundam Thrones. He was instructing the Trinity's the entire time and when the Trinity's base was discovered, Johann at first thought they were betrayed. Johann later found out it was Ali al-Saachez that killed Laguna Harvey and it wasn't Laguna that betrayed them. :;Ribbons Almark ::Ribbons is the father to the Trinitys. Using his own genetic material as a template, he modified them and created the Trinity siblings to aid in his personal agenda to destroy CB and rule the world. However, he never cared for his children; he treated them like chess pieces and didn't feel a thing when they were killed. PMC Trust ;Ali al-Saachez :While being cornered by the UN Forces, Ali came to the Trinity's hiding spot in pretense of not being an enemy. However, Ali eventually shot Michael and took his Throne Zwei. Johann later fights Ali, but was ultimately defeated and was killed inside Throne Eins. Picture Gallery Johann Trinity.jpg Johann Trinity Face View.jpg|Johann Trinity face view johann.jpg|Johann Trinity (Front view) Johann-004or2.jpg|Johann piloting Gundam Throne Eins Notes & Trivia References External links *Johann Trinity on Wikipedia *Johann's profile on 00 official (Japanese) Category:Deceased